A Thousand Years
by hpfan96
Summary: Scarlett Grant has been searching for the girl of her dreams for 200 years with no luck. After coming to Forks she encounters many things she never expected, girls with stalker-like tendancies, a wolf with a serious grudge and of course, the vampire family that everyone avoids. "I've loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters used in this story except Scarlett.**

For the past 200 years I have scoured the earth searching for the one who could complete me. Just a glimpse of the angel that's been haunting my dreams for the last 1000 years. It's like she only exists in my subconscious. I can see her perfectly – her midnight black hair, her mesmerising golden eyes, her pixie-like face, everything. She's perfect. Now, I just need to find her

Chapter One

'Beep beep beep!'

I groaned as the annoying beeping dragged me from my dream. Once again it had been filled with the face of an angel.

I forced myself out of bed, determined to get to school on time for a change; even though I'd been through the school system countless times, I always had trouble getting up in the mornings. Dragging myself out of bed, I walked sluggishly over to the walk in wardrobe. I'd never really been a fan of fashion but over the years I had collected various articles of clothing that I refused to get rid of.

Glancing around at the clothes hanging up I decided to go with something simple, dark wash skinny jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt, matching white lace underwear and a dark blue cardigan.

I set the clothes down on one of the counters in the bathroom before removing my pyjamas and stepping into the shower. Water had always had a calming effect on me ever since I was little, even before everything happened. Brushing away that thought, my angels face once again appeared in my mind's eye. I was here in Forks due to one of my more recent dreams. It consisted of a yellow Porsche driving passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Forks' with a hint of a familiar face in the wing mirror of the car. After that I packed my bags and got on the next flight to Seattle.

Cold water shocked me out of my reverie, causing me to groan once more at the thought of getting ready. It had always been a daunting task, my hair never did what I wanted it too. Quickly putting on my chosen clothes I stepped back into my room, trying to prepare myself for the task ahead.

I walked over to my vanity table and sat down reluctantly. The person looking back at me was undoubtedly beautiful, unnaturally so, with sapphire blue eyes, raven black hair which tumbled down her back in uncontrollable curls, and a face which was both innocent and alluring. Yet her eyes seemed like they were searching for something, something which could fix everything, put the broken pieces of her soul back together again and make the pain go away. Years of loneliness could be seen lingering in the blue depths. It was a look I'd seen reflecting back at me for too long.

Sighing, I set to work readying myself for the day lingering on the horizon just waiting to crush my hopes once again of finding my angel; after searching the earth for 200 years now I was losing hope that I would ever find her.

20 minutes later I emerged from my room ready to go with hair still in its usual unruly mess. Walking into the kitchen I grabbed my bag off the back of a chair reaching into it and pulling out my water bottle. Being what I am I constantly needed to stay hydrated or my dark blue eyes would become lighter in colour to till they appeared almost white; completely white eyes are normally a dead giveaway that you're not completely normal so I try to avoid it.

After drinking my fill and filling up my bottle, I tucked it away into my bag again and headed for the front door. Stepping out into the cold autumn air I hurried quickly over to my Jaguar XK. That car was my pride and joy and I'd had it for three years now. After wandering the earth for around 200 years you learn a thing or two about car maintenance so my baby still looks like new.

The drive to Forks High was quick and was over too soon for my liking. Driving at the speed I do you can only really see blurs of the scenery outside, but the green of Forks was truly stunning. The school itself however, was the opposite; a collection of dully painted buildings. Students were standing in groups around cars under their umbrellas, unconsciously isolating those who, like myself, didn't exactly fit into any of their groups.

 _Ok,_ I thought to myself, _you can do this, it's just like all the other schools you've been too._ My 'pep talk' worked seemingly well as a brief wave of confidence washed over my and before I knew it I was opening the car door and stepping out into the rain.

The car park was buzzing with curiosity with students whispering to each other about the arrival of the 'new girl'. Voices sounded all around me, their conversations ringing clearly in my ears.

"Who is she?"  
"I didn't know there was a new student."  
"She is hot!"  
"I bet she loves the attention, I mean look at her."

Rolling my eyes at the pettiness of some people nowadays, I made my way towards the building which appeared to be the office.

Being out of the cold was nice, but I found that my body was calling out for the relaxing pitter-patter of the rain drops against my skin.

"Hello, I'm Scarlett Grant, I was told to come here to collect my timetable?" My English accent sounded melodically as I spoke.

The woman behind the desk glanced up at me, eyes wide at the sound of my voice. I internally sighed, humans always seemed shocked when I spoke whether it be the accent or the harmonic sound of it.

"Oh yes, umm, I was informed of your arrival only this morning so give me a second please." She said this while rooting around on her desk, apparently looking for my papers. "Ah-ha." She said when she emerged, papers in hand. "Here we have your schedule, a map of the school and a slip you need to have your teachers sign before returning it to me at the end of the day." After handing me the papers the woman's eyes became almost fixed on my face, something which happened quite often, not to toot my own horn or anything but a nice face was very common amongst my kind.

The cold air struck my face as I pushed the door open once more. The smell of rain was predominant all around, however there was an undertone of something… sweet? Yes, it was something sweet. I looked around the parking lot trying to find the source of the smell; it's not often something other than the smell of food peaks my interest like this. My naturally inquisitive mind was working in overdrive when my eyes failed to locate the origin of the scent.

Sighing, I decided that my search was futile and after taking a quick look at my freshly printed map, I walked swiftly in the direction of my first lesson and passed the lingering students.

The inside of the building was similar to the outside, painted a faded shade of white with minimal photos and posters lining the walls. My hopes for this place swiftly diminishing, doing nothing for my rapidly depleting faith in my dreams; you'd think that there would be something interesting about this place to draw in a person like my angel. Apparently not.

Luckily for me the room I was supposed to be in was one of the first I passed. After a quick glance through the little window in the door I realised I must've taken longer walking than I thought as the lesson had already began.

Mentally berating myself for hesitating again, I took a deep breath before pushing the door open and drawing everyone's eyes to me.

I felt a blush appear on my cheeks as I stepped further into the room. "I'm Scarlett Grant, my timetable said I'm in this room now?" My accent, one again causing eyes to widen slightly.

The teacher visibly shook his head before replying, "Ah yes, I was told this morning to expect you, you can take a seat next to James Harrison over there." A pale hand shot into the air, causing my eyes to jump in that direction. The person attached to the hand was handsome for a human, I'd give him that, with chocolate brown hair styled almost exactly like Justin Biebers. Underneath the hair was a pair of green eyes which would have been quite nice if the lustful look in them would disappear.

My legs carried me towards his desk near the back reluctantly. He gave me a wide smile as I sat down, which I returned with a lopsided grin; a natural response unfortunately.

"Harrison, James Harrison." He offered his hand, which I grasped a hold of and shook firmly to avoid seeming rude before replying, "Grant, Scarlett Grant. What's with the Bond, James Bond thing? Is it because of the accent?"

He chuckled slightly, "I'm just a fan of Bond. So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

My brows furrowed, "A girl like what?"

"A girl as gorgeous as you belongs some place more exciting than this lame town, like Florida or California. Not that I'm complaining, you're smoking hot and sitting next to me."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, "I don't like places like that, I prefer the rain." I turned away from him and opened my notebook ready to take pointless notes on something I'd been over countless times before.

The lesson passed by quickly after that, we just went over the things we would be looking at this coming year. When the bell finally rang, a sigh of relief escaped my lips as I reached down for my bag. As I packed my stuff away James spoke up, "What do you have next? Do you want an escort?"

I shuddered slightly at that thought, "I have gym, and no thanks, I think I saw the gym on my way over here so I know where I have to go. Besides, I wouldn't want you to be late to your next lesson. "

James thought for a second, "I guess you're right, but you at least have to sit with me and my friends at lunch, you might meet some of them in gym next."

 _Damn, there's no getting away from this guy,_ I thought before answering, "Sure, I'll see you later then." And with that I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom.

When I stepped out into the bustling corridor I was struck by how strong the sweet smell now was. _What is that?_ I thought as I looked up and down the hallway. Nothing out of the ordinary, friends talking, couples kissing, people walking, you know, the usual for high school.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and set off towards the gym. Along the way heads turned to watch me much to my chagrin. _I wish they would leave me alone,_ I rolled my eyes. It's not that I don't appreciate their attention, it's just that after 200 years of the same look it got kind of annoying, however if the look was coming from my angel I would gladly see it every day for the rest of my existence.

Before I knew it I was stood outside the changing rooms talking to the Gym teacher. "You can borrow some kit for today, but you'll have to bring something in tomorrow. You can just wear sweatpants and a vest top like the other girls if you'd like, this kit is meant for the soccer team." Immediately I knew that that was what I would be doing; don't want to stand out more than I have too.

"Thank you ma'am." I replied after taking the uniform from her. Upon walking into the changing room I was greeted by the sound of teenaged girls laughing and chatting with their friends. Two girls closest to me stopped talking as soon as I pushed the door open. The first, a small girl, an inch or so taller than my 5'2'', had auburn hair cut to just above her shoulders and grey eyes. Her eyes seemed to be both intrigued and amused at the same time, _what's she amused about?_ I thought before looking over to the other girl. She was taller than the other girl, standing at around 5'6'' with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She took a step towards me with what appeared to be a lecherous grin on her face and, much like quite a few of the boys I'd passed in the hallway, her eyes travelled up and down my body, pausing at my chest and legs before returning to my eyes. _So that's what she was amused about._

"Hey," She purred, "You must be Scarlett Grant, _everyone_ is talking about you."

Once again I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I looked towards the floor, "Great, what are they saying?" I was reluctant to ask, scared of what she would say. Much to my dismay the girl laughed and said, "Only that you're the hottest person in Forks other than the Cullen's of course. Personally I think your eyes push you into first place." To my surprise, she winked at me after saying this.

A frown appeared on my face, "Oh right, ok." I must admit, even though I was slightly mad that she had winked at me, I felt a bit awkward having someone actually pointing out too me that I was 'good looking'.

Again the girl laughed at my expression, obviously finding my discomfort amusing. "I don't know why you're blushing, it's true." She stepped closer looking into my eyes, "They're so blue," she said wistfully, "I'm Fiona Wilson, I have a feeling we'll be great friends." With that she closed the gap between us and embraced my now tense body. Resisting the urge to shudder I tried to step away, only to have her tighten her grip almost painfully and her hands move down towards my lower back, dangerously close to my butt. With a final squeeze she released me and turned and walked further into the room.

"Marie Scott," the other girl introduced herself, "I'm sorry about Fiona. You're going to find her lingering around you a lot now, she's Fork's resident predatory lesbian and once she has someone in her head that she likes the look of she won't stop until she's got what she wants." _Great,_ I thought, _just what I need, a stalker._

"Well she won't be getting anything from me." I would only be doing something like _that_ with my angel, if I ever find her that is; I'm a 1007 year old virgin… wonderful.

Marie gave me a doubtful look, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." With that she turned away and continued getting changed. I looked around to find a place to get changed myself. It didn't take long, only a few seconds really, before I spotted an empty place away from most of the girls. Unfortunately it was opposite a small group, one of which just had to be Fiona.

I took a slow, deep breath and glanced subtly back to see if Fiona was watching; call me paranoid. Thankfully she was too busy doing her hair to take notice of me. I pulled my jeans off as quickly as I could without dragging my underwear off with them before slipping on the shorts the teacher had given to me. _Are they supposed to be this short?_

Pulling my shirt off swiftly, again being careful not to displace my bra, I failed to notice Fiona turn around and stalk up behind me. I only realised she was there when she slid her arm around my waist, brushing her hand over my stomach as she did so. I tensed as she spoke, "How is it that a girl can look _this_ good?" She closed whatever little gap there was between us and pressed her chest against my back.

"Please let go of me." I said as calmly as I possibly could when my mind was running through various ways to make her pay for touching me like this.

Just like before however her arms only tightened further and her hands started moving up and down in a stroking motion, "It's not often I get the chance to hold someone as gorgeous as you," she purred in my ear, her breath tickling my cheek as she spoke, "but I suppose you want to finish getting changed, Coach will be in soon. We will continue this later." And with that her arms released me and she walked away leaving me frozen where I stood. _That did not just happen,_ I thought before noticing I was stood there half dressed.

A few minutes later, just as Fiona said, the teacher walked through the door and ordered us all to go to the gym. I have to admit, gym really isn't that fun when you constantly have to remember to slip up or fumble to maintain the human façade. Luckily for me the chosen sport of basketball was easy to play and the sport itself made playing human easier to do.

The rest of the hour was spent with me running mindlessly around the court in an attempt to look like I was playing instead of avoiding the leering gaze of Fiona. I got changed in half the time it took before in order to get as far away from her as I could. Unfortunately my next lesson didn't hold much promise of lifting my spirits. Maths. No matter how many times I went through school I never understood how everything worked with the formula and equations. I'd only managed to get a B last time and I know that isn't bad per say, it was a far cry from my usual standards.

I was the first student to ender the classroom, with the teacher barely taking any notice of me other than signing my slip and pointing in the direction of what appeared to be an empty seat. Taking out my pen and notebook I sneaked a glance at the name on the book next to me, 'Marie Scott.' _Well at least it's not Fiona._

Not long after I'd sat down the rest of the class began to slowly filter in and fill the empty seats. Marie was one of the first in after me, taking her seat whilst sending a nod and a smile my way. "Hey." She said.

To avoid coming off as rude I nodded back and returned her greeting with a 'hello' of my own. Apparently my response was enough for her to open up. The questions began almost immediately, "So we didn't ask you before, where did you move here from?"

The question was one I was sure would be asked so my answer was well prepared, "I moved from Alaska, but I was born in Oxford in England, hence the accent." A smile accompanied my reply as fond memories of my childhood came to mind.

"Why did you move from England?"

"My dad works for the government and was offered a job over here with better pay, since we came over they just kept relocating him."

"What about your mom? Does she like moving all the time? I know I would find that really annoying having to move home constantly." My smile slid off my face.

"She-she died quite a while ago actually." So had my father but the back story was a necessity unfortunately.

Marie mood sobered rapidly at my declaration, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know, if I did I wouldn't have-"

I cut her off, "It's alright really, I got over it a while ago, and it's just a bit of a touchy subject still." It wasn't a complete lie, I had kind of gotten over her death, just not totally. Out of all my family I was closest to my mother.

That was when the teacher decided to turn around and start the lesson, sparing me from any more painful questions that would follow. The rest of the lesson went on without too many problems on my part; Marie helped me with the areas I had issues with and her explanations actually sort of made sense in my head.

"So do you want to sit with my group at lunch?" I know Fiona will be here but other than her the others are pretty normal." I hadn't really thought about where I was going to sit, other than James offer this morning.

"Alright, I'll sit with you." I smiled at her as a thanks and we started walking in the direction of the canteen.

Much like the rest of the school the canteen was painted a dull grey and was full of students talking and laughing with their friends. Curiosity struck when my highly sensitive nose picked up the same sweet smell from before, only it was far more concentrated in here. The smell didn't match with any of the food being served so I ruled that out. It wasn't the kind of thing humans tended to smell of either. _Where is that smell coming from?_

Before I could look around properly Marie grabbed my arm and steered me towards an empty table and almost pushed me into a seat. "Fiona will join us soon, as will James, Harry and Ryan, have you meet any of them?"

"If you're talking about James Harrison then yes, I sat with him in biology this morning. He even asked if I wanted to sit with him and his friends at lunch so I guess that worked out well." I laughed a little bit at that.

Just as she was about to say something else, the chair next to me was pulled away from the table and a very happy look James sat down, "So have you forgiven me for the California comment?" Marie shot me a confused look which I ignored as I replied, "It depends on whether you say something else to shoot yourself in the foot in the next hour." He laughed, draping his arm around the back of my chair.

Marie and James began talking as a glared at the arm around me, wanting nothing more than to shove it away from me. However in order to avoid spending more time that absolutely necessary in his company I told them I was going to get food and hastily rose from my seat and headed over to the queue. It's not that I didn't like him… I just didn't like his flirting.

The table we sat as just so happened to be at the back of the canteen so I walked slowly to prolong the time away even more. I spent the walk scanning over the crowd of teenagers trying to find the source of the smell. I'd ruled out food, humans and was now studying the students trying to find anything out of place. A wave of sweetness assaulted my nose at that moment. I span around in time to see the doors leading outside open and a group of the most beautiful people walked in. The first was a blonde girl with the most heartbreakingly beautiful face I'd ever seen, holding onto the arm of what had to be a giant with curly black hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes. The couple that followed was equally gorgeous, the girl having long mahogany hair and the typical girl-next-door vibe, whereas the guy, standing at just over half a head taller than her, had messy bronze hair slightly longer than the giants. Much like the other their facial features appeared to be flawless. It was the last person to walk in that caused my breath to halt and my heart to jump into my throat. The sun's rays, even though they didn't exist at this point in time, seemed to radiate from this girls face, making her stand out from the others. Her inky black hair seemed to highlight every one of her features, which were snow white and, again, flawless. Looking over her, something instantly clicked in my head; I knew her.

My angel.


End file.
